


Storm

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Ficlet February 2021 [4]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, First Kiss, Kissing, Light Angst, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, post-nyx pre-graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Minato wakes up the day after they defeat Nyx, looks out the window at the horrible storm, and just goes back to bed.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Sanada Akihiko, Male Persona 3 Protagonist/Sanada Akihiko
Series: Ficlet February 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139036
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember what day Feb 1 is in P3, so we're pretending it's a school day, just roll with it. All online sources were extremely unhelpful wrt days of the week.

The day after they defeat Nyx, it storms. The world outside his dorm room window is a mess of wet sleet and wind. It matches the pressure of impending doom that nestles in Minato's chest. He stares out at the mess blankly, rolls over and goes back to bed. 

An indeterminate amount of time later, a knock comes at the door. Minato surfaces with a jaw-cracking yawn and calls for whoever it is to come in. Probably Aegis. It's a shock to see a familiar red sweater vest instead. Minato abruptly becomes aware he's still just wearing his pajamas, and that his hair is an absolute bird's nest. 

"...Akihiko-senpai," he says awkwardly. Akihiko closes the door and sits in his desk chair, flicking on his lamp. 

"We were worried when you didn't show up for class." Akihiko says, seeming to look him over. Minato runs his fingers through his hair a little nervously, trying to get it to lie as it usually does. 

"...just tired." Minato murmurs, looking away. "Surprised everyone else made it to class, honestly." 

"Well, Iori didn't," Akihiko huffs out a little chuckle. The window rattles ominously, and then the power goes out, plunging them into the gloom of the storm. Akihiko sighs. He's being awfully subdued, Minato's a little concerned. 

"Sorry I worried you." He says after a moment, eyes already adjusted to the faint, grayish darkness. He sees Akihiko run a hand through his hair, squinting over at him. 

"You should probably eat something." He says, abruptly standing and striding to the door. Minato scrambles out of bed, almost falling on his face to catch him before he goes, hand around his wrist. Akihiko stills, his other hand on the doorknob.  


"I'm sorry I worried you, Akihiko." Minato repeats softly. Akihiko's so stiff for a moment that Minato wonders a little hysterically if he's been frozen. Akihiko has seemed almost overprotective, since Shinji. Minato knows it will be hard on him, what's coming. Still, he can't regret the extra time. The ability to remain with his friends for just a little longer. Akihiko moves in a burst of speed, whirling to embrace Minato tightly. His face gets smushed up against the warm, soft red wool of that ever-present sweater vest, and he breathes in the scent of faint sandalwood cologne. It's really nice, if equally surprising. He cautiously returns the hug, a little confused. 

"Akihiko?" Minato mutters, making the name a question. Instead of replying, Akihiko ducks his head and kisses Minato, making all of his higher brain functions completely short out. Panic is a dull roar at the very back of his brain, but it's overridden by hormones. He finds himself eagerly pressing up into the kiss, hands slipping up to cradle the back of Akihiko's neck, even as his stomach twists. Regret makes him nauseous at the same time as elation and attraction lets butterflies loose in his stomach. Bad combination.  


Akihiko is as flushed as Minato feels, when he breaks off the kiss. Minato can only stare up at him, quietly poleaxed. Where did that come from? Not that he's complaining, but how did he miss this?

"You should eat something." Akihiko reiterates softly, tucking some of Minato's hair behind his ear, the touch lingering like a caress. Minato nods, still kind of in shock, and Akihiko slips back out of Minato's room before he can find his words. 

**Author's Note:**

> Akihiko, outside Minato's room, panicking: FUCK HE KISSED ME BACK F U C K  
> Minato, inside his room, panicking: FUCK HE KISSED ME WHAT DO F U C K
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply. If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
